Beyond the Spandex
by TheWalrusWasPaul
Summary: Chapter EIGHT has FINALLY arrived!
1. A New Reason to Like Morning Meetings

Warning: This story contains sex, adult situations, embarrassing situations or some combination of all of the above. I'm giving you all a fair warning right now. If you're too young, not mature enough, or whatever, enough to read about that stuff then don't. I warned you, don't say I didn't!

Pairings! Yeah, there'll be a few, Rogue/Remy (for SURE, I love those guys…), Storm/Wolverine, Jean/Scott (though, those'll have to be less sexual and more embarrassing cause they deserve it!), Kitty/Peter (oooh the possibilities!) the list goes on. Any and all suggestions are more then welcome. 

Just don't expect frequent updates, this is a random ideas story, so there'll be no real plot line, just large amounts of random events! Yeah for no plot line! (Makes my life easier!)

R&Ring is a must! I wanna know what people thing about this, love it hate it, just lemme know, thank you and have a happy Monday….yo.

Beyond the Spandex 

By: TheWalrusWasPaul

Chapter One: A New Reason to Like Morning Meetings (And we ain't talkin' free doughnuts!)

Rating: R (that's right R! Like that new pirate movie!)

Pairing: Romynes ahoy! ……yeah, I'll stop the pirate talk now….Avast!….okay now.

~*~

If there was one thing that Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau hated more then anything, it was Scott 'Cyclops' Summers and his damned early morning meetings. No, not just early mornings, we're talking before the crack of dawn meetings here people. Gambit had been up rather late the night before and being dragged out of bed at four thirty had not left him in a pleasant mood. He glanced around the table at the half asleep faces of his team mates. Even the immovable Storm looked more then a little put out at the early meeting. 

            Remy's gaze finally fell on Rogue who was seated next to him, her uniform not looking quite as neat as Mr. Rod-Up-My-Ass Summers would have liked. She looked as angry with this meeting as he felt, her emerald green eyes puffy from lack of sleep. Rogue looked ready to eat Cyke's soul for getting her out of bed so insanely early, she wasn't a morning person when morning began at 8am, at 5 o'clock, well, she made the X Men's greatest foes seem kind and gentle. Gambit smirked a little at that, 'you tell 'em Chere.' 

            "It ain't fair to those of us that hafta pull night duty to be dragged outta bed only an hour aftah we finally got ta sleep!"  She vented earning a nod from Storm who had also been on night duty this week. Normally the Wind Rider would have stayed neutral, but Goddess, she hadn't had a decent nights sleep in almost two weeks. That kind of depravation would make anyone cranky. 

            Rogue's eyes flashed as she spoke and Remy had never found her more attractive. With her long hair hanging free around her shoulders, she hadn't had a chance to do more then run her fingers through the curly locks before leaving her room. She looked as though she'd only just rolled out of bed, Remy's mind began to entertain several interesting possibilities for activities that  would result in him getting out of that bed with her. Yeah, so maybe they couldn't touch flesh to flesh, but that sure didn't mean they couldn't have 'fun'. With a discretion only he could manage he moved his chair closer to hers. No one noticed. Good.

            As Cyke and Rogue continued to have it out, Remy decided to vent his frustrations in an entirely different manner. He placed his hand on Rogue's thigh and began to massage the covered flesh. Rogue however, showed no sign of noticing anything unusual, probably too caught up in her argument with Mr. Fearless Leader.

            '"Now that I think about it," she vented, Remy resisted the urge to grin as he moved his hand higher up her leg. "When's the last time you pulled night duty?" she demanded.

            Scott tried to defend himself, but the others had begun to join in. 

            "She's right bub." Logan growled, the heavy bags under his eyes were fading thanks to his healing ability, but it was still perfectly clear the short man hadn't slept much either. 

            As Remy's hand reached her hip, Rogue's shouts became fewer and farther between. Her face had begun to turn a lovely shade of red and she looked at Gambit, not saying anything, out loud anyways. Her eyes spoke volumes louder then her powerful lugs ever could.

            She was surprised and angry that he would dare try something like this here of all places. There were in the bloody War Room! With the entire team! Anyone could see them, and in all probability would see them!

            Gambit took his eyes off of her as he put in his two sense, "Some o'us do have lives mon capitain." His hand was at her hip and was very slowly and sensually moving downwards. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rogue chewing on her lower lip.   Whether to keep from moaning, or yelling at him, he didn't know and quite frankly at this point didn't care. "We don' like livin' on an hour o'sleep 'cause you want to encourage us to live like you." He reached the juncture of her powerful legs and managed to school away the smirk he knew was trying to form. She was wet, he could feel it even through her uniform. Good. He liked knowing he had this effect on the Ice Queen. 

            "Gambit, I don't like your tone." Cyke warned.

            Rogue briefly closed her eyes as Gambit's all too nimble fingers found her clit and began rubbing it quickly, then slowly. The sensations he was creating were making her very hard pressed not to moan. She'd kill him later… oh boy would she. 

            Gambit, for his part looked as though he was devoting all his attention to the fearless leader. "Den don' be havin' the meetin' so early an' you won' have to hear it." He retorted, pressing rather hard on Rogue's clit to emphasize his point, to her anyway. 

            Covering up her gasp with a cough just in time, Rogue took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Cyke, "You're the only one here who wants the darn mornin' meetin'! Why not vote on it?" she tried to be civil, but her tone was impatient, for a reason entirely different then most people in the room thought.

            Wolverine had been about to speak when he inhaled the air and blinked, trying not to let his surprise show. Rogue smelt like sex. Plain and simple. He looked at her closely, her hands were on the table, so what… his eyes drifted to the person next to her. 

            Gambit.

            He fought the urge to roll his eyes, that Cajun sure knew how to make the best of these morning meetings. He hoped he didn't have to clean up the mess Rogue would make of Gambit when they got out of here. He hoped for her sake that the pair wasn't discovered. Ol' One Eye would be none too pleased knowing that two of his top team members were using his precious meetin' for something other then talking about whatever Cyke rambled on about everyday.         

            The more Wolverine thought about it, the more the idea of pulling a stunt like this during the meetings appealed to him. He made a mental note to talk to Ororo later, she hated the meetings more then he did. Maybe he could con her into playing this game tomorrow morning. He sat back in his chair with a  smirk, trying to ignore the smell coming off of Rogue.

            Jean Gray-Summers or Phoenix, or Marvel Girl, or Dark Phoenix, or whatever had decided that since someone had to get stuck defending her husband, it might as well be her. "Now listen here." She began, "I know everyone hates the morning meetings, I'm not a fan of them myself," Scott looked as though she'd just stabbed him in the back, "_but_ I think we should just agree to disagree about them. No one's ever going to be happy. If we move the meetings to a later time, Scott will get upset, if we don't, the team gets upset…"

            Gambit actually _did_ roll his eyes at that. Could Jean Gray _be_ anymore of Xavier's mouth piece? He shook his head and doubled his efforts with Rogue, who's hands were now beginning to dig into the table. The solid steel piece of furniture was beginning to bend under her immense physical strength. He quickly removed his hand from her crotch and gathered her hands in his. Making the gesture seem innocent and not worth taking notice of. 

            Once her hands were safely on her own lap (he didn't really want to spend the rest of the day replacing a dented table), he put his hand back and doubled his efforts. He wanted to make her cum before the meeting ended. Her hands were clutched into tight fists on her legs and he swore he could hear her teeth grinding against each other.

             Remy was having one hell of a time controlling his own reaction to Rogue's arousal. It was a good thing he always wore a trench coat, was one of the only PG rated thoughts running through his head at the moment. Rogue's hips began to move with his hand. He looked around and couldn't believe it. 

            The entire team was still arguing about what time the meeting tomorrow should be held at. They didn't even notice Rogue's slight movements. He shook his head, could they really be that unobservant?

            Remy felt Rogue's body begin to tremble under his manipulations. He gave her one last stroke and her head fell forward with her release. She shuddered slightly as wave after wave of ecstasy over took her, her eyes were shut tight and her lips pressed together. It was obvious to him she was trying not to make any noise. She only half succeeded however, as a sharp intake of air was heard. 

            "Rogue," came Cyke's concerned voice (yeah concerned that somebody might not have been paying attention to his meeting), "Are you alright?"

            Rogue gave herself a small shake and looked up, trying to control her breathing. She noticed that Gambit's hands were back on the table playing with a deck of cards as he looked at her, his face a mask of concern. His eyes… well they looked more amused then anything else. 

            "A.. Ah'm fine, just got a chill'sall." She muttered as she folder her arms across her still shaking chest . 

            "Good." Cyke said, "I think that's everything people." He said as he and Jean stood up, "I'll see you all at tomorrow's meeting." 

            The X-Men began to trickle out of the room, Remy noticed Wolverine going after Stormy, a determined look on his face. He merely shrugged and turned his attention to the still seated Rogue, ready to find out just how cold it was on the moon after she punched him there.

            "Chere?" he asked, not wanting to say anything to piss her off anymore then she probably already was.

            "This ain't ovah swapt rat." She said as she glared at him, "We got a Danger Room session latah today, and Ah fully intend ta pay ya back." 

            With that she stood and walked out of the room, her backside swaying enticingly as the doors closed behind her. Gambit shook his head as he kicked his feet up onto the table, this afternoon was certainty looking better then the morning had. He laced his fingers behind his head as he let his mind entertain several interesting possible ways Rogue might pay him back.  Things were definitely looking up, and he wasn't just talking about his current situation… 

~*~

Yeppers, a PWP from me, oooops….well that's what happens when I end up working all day almost everyday! My muse starts going crazy! Hope you liked it! I have a few ideas for the next couple installments, but suggestions are always welcome! So, REVIEW! Thanks! See ya on the flipside, TheWalrusWasPaul


	2. Sweet Revenge

Hola all! Here is chapter two, and you better believe it's got sex in it! Well not technically sex… but we're getting there!  For those of you who've been following the X Scape (and Evolution fic I'm co writing with the Personification of Fluff under the name Fluffy Walrus) fear not! We've got at least two chapters commin' at you Saturday! (Yay for sleepovers! …or whatever they're called when you're 19…)

I'm also working on a few song fics, one of which that I'm pretty pleased with is set to 'Iris', hey, we all know it's their song right? I figured I'd give it a go. '^_^'

Chis-X: Your damned right Gambit's evil! And you don't wanna know what I have in store for these two!…or maybe you do? ;)

T. :Thank ya kindly

Neurotic Temptress: Thanks so much! Here's that 'payback'. Loved your 'After Midnight' series by the way! '^_^'

Kat: This would be where you get to find out! You lucky dog you!

ishandahalf: It's you again is it? Well, for once I'll update quickly and not leave you hanging, see? I'm not such a bad person…sometimes… :)

Panther Nesmith: Thanks, I will keep on trucking…wait you said rocking… either way!

Note: I wanna know why these guys at Marvel never did this? Honestly, it's a good idea since the bad guys keep doin' it anyways! They might as well train for it!

Warning: If you still giggle at the word 'penis' you're too young to read this! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything.

Beyond the Spandex Chapter Two: Sweet Revenge…

            "Rogue, I don't know how you did it, but good job. I would have made at least some noise." Elizabeth Bardock said to her friend as the two women lounged by the pool later that afternoon. The bright sun felt wonderful on their flesh left exposed by the rather petite swimsuits they wore. 

            Rogue's face turned bright red, and her eyes that were hidden behind green star shaped sun glasses opened wide, "What are ya talkin' about Bets?" 

            Betsy arched an eyebrow as she turned on her side and looked at the southern woman, "Rogue, I am a telepath, you really don't think you were projecting?" she lay on her back and went on, "You were projecting so strongly that I had to take Warren upstairs right after that meeting." She smiled, "so how are you going to pay him back?"

            "Ah don't know, it was more of an idle threat really…" Rogue sighed as she laced her long fingers together under her head. 

            Elizabeth sat straight up, "You aren't really thinking about letting him get away with something like that are you?" she stared intently at Rogue for a few moments, "My, you are! Rogue you simply cannot allow such an act to go unpunished!" 

            Rogue sat up, "Well, what you ya want me to do Bets? Ah can't really think of too much… that man's pretty sneaky ya know, not the easiest one to catch unaware."

            "Hmm, well, I don't know right now Rogue, but I'm certain we could come up with something…" she waved as Ororo 'Storm' Munroe came into view. "Ororo! Would you mind helping us with something?"

            Rogue's face turned beat red, "Ya can't be serious Betsy!" 

            "What can I do for you Elizabeth?" the white haired woman asked as she pulled up a beach chair.

            "Well you see…" Elizabeth went on to recount the events during the meeting that morning that had nothing to do with the Fearless Leader. "And now we need to think of a way to pay him back!"

            Storm looked rather amused by Rogue's embarrassment, "Do not worry child, if anything I am pleased your relationship with Remy has progressed to this level." 

            "Thanks…" Rogue muttered, still rather embarrassed. Having Betsy know was one thing, but Storm was like an older sister to her and Remy. And telling older people about your sex life was never easy, at least not to her.

            "What about the Danger Room?" Betsy suggested, "There maybe something she can do with that!"

            Storm thought about it, "What about that new program? The one with.." Betsy cut her off.

            "That would be perfect!"

            "But how do we get them in there alone? They must not be interrupted."

            Rogue lay back on her chair and sighed, listening to her friends plot her lowers downfall. Normally these two were not the type to engage in such activities (the plotting, not the sex, they liked the sex just fine!), so their out of character attitudes were amusing Rogue if not frightening her a little. 

            She had just started to doze off, tuned out their excited conversations when Elizabeth jumped up, "That's it! It's bloody brilliant!"

            Rogue opened her eyes and glanced weakly at her friends, "Do Ah wanna know?"

            "Rogue, this is the best plan we have yet to come up with," Storm said, "you must know."

            "Not only that luv, you have to do it!" the evil look on Elizabeth's face was enough to send shivers up and down Rogue's spine. She almost felt sorry for Gambit as the women explained their plan…

~*~

            "Chere what dis be about?" Remy asked as he entered the danger room, which currently resembled a ransacked city. There was debris everywhere and smoke rose from long dead fires, all in all not the most pleasant of settings. "Remy was jus about to…" the huge doors slammed shut as Rogue interrupted him.

            "It don't matter none what you were about to do Swamp Rat!" Rogue said as she approached him, "You've got two minutes ta find your ass a place to hide before Ah come aftah ya."  She said, trying not to laugh as she spoke angrily. Betsy and Ororo were right, this was one hell of a plan.

            "What be goin' on chere?" Remy asked, whatever game Rogue was playing, he wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of it.

            "One minute thirty seconds…" she counted down. 

            Gambit decided that maybe she wasn't playing around and ran off as quick as he could, all the while wondering just what she had up her sleeve. He'd never seen this program before, it must be brand new, he wonder what was new though. The setting was routine, and there were no bad guys out there that weren't in the other programs. He wondered about this as he made his way into a old building that was mostly encased in shadows. He could see better in the dark then Rogue could, giving him the advantage. He crouch down behind some fallen wall, and waited, wondering what she'd do to him. This was probably revenge for the stunt he'd pulled that morning. If so, then he was in deep trouble…. Very deep trouble. 

            ~*~

            Rogue held up the scanner Hank had been relieved of earlier that day and scanned the area. A building not twenty meters away. She smirked, put the scanner away for now and took off into the air, making sure she had the other device Elizabeth had acquired from McCoy's lab. This was going to be such sweet revenge… she could almost taste it…

            ~*~

            It'd only been five minutes, how could she possibly have found him already? Gambit wondered as he tried to remain in the shadows. 

            "Come out come out wherevah you are…" Rogue said in a singsong voice as she approached his position. She seemed to know exactly where he was for some reason, how could she know where he was?

            "Ah promise not ta hurt ya Swamp Rat…" she said as she stood in front of the piece of debris that kept him hidden, she was about to move it when he stood up.

            "Alright chere, what dis be about?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, making sure he'd be able to quickly grab a playing card should the need present itself. 

            "Nothin' sugah, can't a girl have a little time alone with her man?" she asked sweetly as she circled him.

            Gambit ached an eye brow, "If ya wanted time alone, why met me in de Danger Room?"

            Rogue was behind him and quickly pulled out the box she'd gotten from Psylock, "Ah have mah reasons." With that she tossed the box at him faster then he could react, the box did its job perfectly. Cables of pure atamanium wound their way around his extremities, holding him completely captive.

            "Chere what do you t'ink you're doing?" Remy demanded as he tried to pull at the restrains. They didn't move an inch. 

            Rogue smirked to herself as she looked at him, he was upright, with his feet only a few inches off the ground. He looked somewhere between angry and shocked, 'oh well, he's about to feel somethin' else.' She thought with a grin.

            Gambit growled when he didn't receive an answer and call upon his mutant powers to bust out of the restrains. He focused the energy around his wrists, which were just starting to glow purple when Rogue shouted,

            "Computer! Activate Rogue protocol!" she gave a soft cry as their powers were suddenly gone. 

            "As you can see Remy, yoah powers are gone." She licked her lips, "and so are mine… Ah'm gonna enjoy payin' ya back fer this mornin'."

            Remy's unique eyes widened, their powers were gone? He tired to charge something, anything but nothing happened. He turned his stunned gaze to Rogue, "What you goin' do chere?" he asked, knowing he was completely helpless against whatever she had planned.

            Rogue moved towards him, pressing her chest against his enjoying the feel through their uniforms. "Ah'm gonna show ya why ya don't mess with me." With that she lowered her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She gasped at the sensation and seriously considered releasing him. She wanted more then anything to feel his arms around her… maybe she could let him out, then afterwards, put him back? 'No!' her mental voice, which sounded a lot like Betsy screamed, 'have your sweet time together later! If you let him out, you'll never be able to put him back!'

            Remy moaned as he traced her lips with his tongue. He'd been wanting to do this for so very long. He struggled against his bonds, wanting to take her in his arms and show her just why thieves had a reputation for having nimble fingers…

            Rogue pulled away from Remy's kiss before she lost her resolve all together. She ran her hands up his chest, admiring the muscles, before reaching the neckline of his uniform. With a small grunt she ripped the material to shreds. 

            "Chere!" he gasped as she lowered her face to his neck and began to kiss the newly exposed flesh. He moaned, his hands twitching in their bonds as he closed his eyes, losing himself in the feel of her moth against him at long last. "Chere, let me touch you…" he pleaded. 

            She didn't look at him as she began to nip him, "Ah don't think so Cajun." She lowered her hands to his pants and quickly lowered them along with his boxers. Smirking as she caught sight of his half formed erection, "So ya like bein' tied up, do ya Remy?" it was more of a statement then a question.

            Gambit opened his eyes as he felt her hands on his narrow hips, "Rogue… let me free…" he said, his voice low with desire, "I promise you won't regret it…"

            Rogue paused for a moment, it was a tempting offer, but she was just too keen on getting her revenge. "Not a chance Cajun, now just stand there like a good boy, with yer mouth shut." She said as she grasped him in her hands, her mouth still on his neck. She raised her face to his and kissed him as she began to stroke his member, loving the feel of it under her bare hands. 

            Gambit's hips shot forward under Rogue's ministrations, merede he wanted to be free right now. He'd rip off her uniform and throw her to the ground, where he'd proceed to show her exactly what happened when one messed with Gambit.

            "Mmm, ya feel so good Remy…" she whispered against his mouth as her hands settled on a rhythm that had him moving right along with her. 

            "Dis ain't fair chere…" he chocked out with a moan of desire, "I want to hold you so bad…" he arched his back once more as she gave him a squeeze. 

            "What would ya do to me rigah now if Ah let ya out?" she asked, her mouth never far from his. 

            Remy sighed, his breath coming faster and faster as she worked, "T'row you to de ground…. Ah!… and ravage you 'til you screamed…Mon Dieu! ..my name over and over again…" he threw his head back as he felt himself coming closer.

            Rogue let out a moan as she picture that, "Mm, we'll havta  make a point of commin' back here…" she said as she wrapped her free arm around his neck and kissed him again. Her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, which he was more then happy to grant, she explored every grove of his mouth, her hands never stopping their work. 

            Gambit couldn't hold back much longer, his hips were starting to more erratically as he thrust into her warm hand. Perspiration forming all over his body, his tongue dueled with Rogue's as he felt himself reaching his climax.

            "Rogue…" he gasped as he came, covering her hand and part of her uniform with seamen. He shuddered with the after affects of his orgasm, and opened his eyes to see a smug looking Rogue who was picked up a cloth and cleaning herself up.

            "Hope ya'all had a good time love." She said as she tossed the cloth aside and tore his pants from around his ankles. "Come see me when ya get outta this mess. This new program has promise." She waved at him as she turned her back and began to walk out of the room, "Computer end program."

            "Rogue, chere…" the very naked Gambit called, "You don' really plan on leavin me here…. Do you?" he didn't really want to know the answer.

            "You bet Swamp Rat, don't worry, Cyke's got the placed book in 'bout ten minutes. Y'all won't be there long." She turned to face him and blew a kiss at him, "Have fun." With that she left the room, holding Gambit's clothing and a smug smirk on his face.

            "You actually did it?" Betsy asked excitedly as Rogue tossed Gambit's ruined clothing into the garbage. 

            "Yep."

            "Scott is going to flip." 

            "Yep."

            "You're about two seconds from going back in there and letting him ravage you aren't you?"

            "Yep."

            Elizabeth took her arm, "there'll be plenty of time for that later luv, for now enjoy your revenge." She said as she lead her friend away from the Danger Room just in time to here Scott Summer's rather girly scream of disgust and horror as he found the rather naked Gambit.

            Rogue and Elizabeth laughed together, as they went to tell Storm about how well her plan had worked. 

            ~*~

Whoo! How sweet was that! Man Storm and Psylock have dirty minds! But he did deserve that.. poor Scott… I do tend to pick on him though don't I? You're damned right I do! Stay tuned; I think there's a Warren/Betsy chapter on the way soon! '^_^' That and the conclusion of this Romy section of Beyond the Spandex! 

See ya on the flip side, TheWalrusWasPaul

P.S REVIEW! I wanna know what you think of this! Any suggestions on what couple I should pick on next? Lemme know! You know how you can get your ideas in this ficcy? BY REVIEWING! So go do it! Thanks. TheWalrusWasPaul


	3. Thank God for Reprogramming!

And here with go with chapter three! Aren't you all excited!  And now the shout outs:

T. Thank ya kindly!

Ishy: this is quick like a bunny on reverse crack! I tired…..

Panther Nesmith: Yep, Warren and Betsy'll have a part comin' up soon I think! SO beware!

ShadowKnight5: Yes, I am pure evil! And I may use that idea of men vs. women over the next few chapters!

Chris-X: Thanks for the warning luv, but nothing in these stories is what I consider graphic enough for NC anyways. 

Ladychopsticks: Yeah for ego boosting! I love it! 

Neurotic Temptress; Who wouldn't be two seconds away from giving in?! Oh… so it's just me then… 0.0

Girl4chat86: Glad you approve!

x-kitty-x: didn't he though? And look! I did post more!

VA-river-gal: thank you, I can't hear that enough! '^_~'

RoryRogue: I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you…. Really I would, why doesn't anyone ever believe me when I say that?!

Summers2004: thanks! I like being on fav lists! Makes me feel special!

Well, Remy got his, so turn a bout's fair play! 

Warning: PENIS! If you laughed or giggled go away now. Hey! I saw that! You're not leaving! Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you… '^_^'

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything!

Beyond the Spandex 

TheWalrusWasPaul

Chapter Three: Thank God for Reprogramming! 

            Dishes.

            She hated washing dishes! 

            Rogue began to sing softly to herself as she dunked another oh so gross plate in the overly soapy water. So maybe she used far too much soap, playing in bubbles was fun, childish but fun. Her song was soft as she washed the dishes, her mind wandering back to the other day when she'd been in the danger room with Remy. His lips had felt so good against her… his arms as they wrapped themselves around her waist… wait. 

            He 'd been restrained so what ….

            "Gambit!" she cried in surprise, turned her head to look at her Cajun lover.

            "Bonjour Chere." He murmured as he rested his chin on her shoulder, looking into the sink. 

            They stood like that as she washed the mountain of dishes, his hands trailing soft circles on her flat belly, effectively heating up her insides. Rogue placed the last dish on the drying rack and dried her hands. She leaned her head back as Remy's hands began drifting up towards her breasts, softly stroking their undersides. 

            Rogue moaned softly as his thumbs grazed her nipples, she could feel his heat even through her clothing. One of his gloved hands began to pull at her skirt, nimble fingers stroking her wet folds. 

            "Ahh…Remy… Ah love ya…" she moaned as she reached between their bodies and her hand found his rapidly hardening member. She stroked him through his uniform, smiling as he moaned in pleasure. 

            "I love you too Chere…" he moaned as he doubled his efforts. 

            It was a good thing the other residents of the mansion were gathered around one of the multiple televisions in the school, because Rogue's moans were beginning to become louder with each knowing stroke of her lovers fingers.

            Remy was beginning to become more vocal as well, at this rate it wouldn't matter where the other X Men were in relation to the young couple, they were bound to hear their moans of pleasure.

            Remy's hips were beginning to thrust against Rogue's hand, pressing it into her backside, when all of a sudden….

            "All X Men report to the Danger Room for an impromptu session."

            "I'm gonna kill him chere…you'd best be holdin' dis thief back or we gonna be one leader short." Remy said, his voice muffled against her abundant curls. 

            "Ah'd love to Shugah, only Ah'm lookin' to take a piece of his hide mahself."

            The pair reluctantly broke apart and straightened out their clothing before heading to the Danger Room. Rogue was suddenly grateful she not only kept a spare uniform in her locker, but also a spare pair of underwear…

~*~

            "Okay team!" Ol' One Eye said as everyone assembled in the control room that over looked the Danger Room. He couldn't help but notice how close Rogue and Remy were standing, his arm was resting around her waist and hers around his. He frowned slightly, disapproving of such behaviour in public. "The simulation is a survival mission, we'll split up into teams and meet back in an hour. The teams are, Storm and Wolverine, Rogue and Archangel, Psylock and Gambit and Jean, you and I will be the last team." Wolverine rolled his eyes, he really doubted the teams would remain that way through out the simulation. 

            "Oh, guys, try not to get killed. Computer activate Rogue protocol." Fearless leader said as he sauntered off and out of the room.

            Psylock, Archangel, Rogue and Gambit all looked at each other, everyone thinking the same thing. The second the simulation starts, switch partners. 

~*~

            "I'm telling you Warren those two are going to be taking full advantage of the new protocol." Betsy said as she hung off her lover's shoulders, "I have no desire to be anywhere near them."

            Warren nodded as he placed his blue hands atop her pale ones, "You're right love." He paused for a minute, "Do you think its wrong we programmed all the holograms to attack only Scott and Jean?"

            Betsy laughed, her eyes crinkling up in a wonderfully cute way that Warren would never tell her about, "Oh luv, they deserve it."

            Warren nodded as he pulled Psylock over his back and into his arms, "so what say we take advantage of the situation as well dear?"

            Betsy said nothing, deciding to let her actions speak for her as she kissed him full on the lips, letting him take it from there…

~*~

            Scott and Jean were getting attacked left right and center, they were so busy that Jean hadn't a spare moment to find out what her team mates were up to. Which was probably a good thing, there are some things that you just don't want to know about your friends…

            "Remy…" Rogue breathed as she pulled him behind a large piece of what was once a concrete wall with a small giggle. 

            He pressed their bodies against the wall, his hands beginning to roam over her figure. "I still havn' gotten over yesterday chere." He said as his hand reached her backside and gave it a hard squeeze. 

            Rogue gasped and pressed her chest against his. She moaned, "Be mad lattah love." 

            Remy shook his head, "oh no chere." He said as he kissed her hard, "I be gettin' my revenge on you now." He said as he began massaging her breasts a little harder then maybe he should have.  "De other two get deirs later."

            Rogue could do nothing but cling to him as he began to ravage her. Her uniform was quickly peeled off of her, followed by her bra and underwear. He kissed her neck and shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Without her strength she was completely at his mercy, not that she minded…

            Her moans grew louder as she began to pull at his uniform. He was busy kissing and sucking at her nipples while one of his hands began stroking her groin, smirking at how wet she was. So she liked being at his mercy… he'd have to remember that. There was a pair of anamantium-laced handcuffs laying around the mansion for some reason. He made a mental note to liberate them as soon as he was able. 

            "Ah! Remy!" Rogue gasped as he pressed his finally naked body into hers. She threw her head back as she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. She reached her hands between their bodies and was about to grasp it when he took her wrists in one of his hands and pulled them over her head. 

            "Oh non chere, dis be my revenge." He said as he began spreading her legs by placing his hips between them. "Now chere, you wanna lay down? Or do we do dis standing up?"

            "Lay me down Remy." She managed to get out as he kissed her again. She was losing her grip on reality, his every move was driving her insane. He released her hands, scooped her up in his powerful arms and lay her down on what looked like it could have been a couch in a former lifetime. 

            Gambit lay on top of her and once again grabbed her wrist, keeping them above her head. She tossed her head back in surrender as he placed himself between her legs, "You ready chere?" he asked kissing the corner of her mouth. 

            "Yes, oh gawd yes Remy!" she cried as she pressed herself against him.

            He said nothing as he lowered himself into her at long last. They both let out deep moans at the feeling of utter completion that over took them both. They'd waited for this moment for so very long. Rogue arched her back, there was little pain and even that soon faded to the sheer bliss that Remy was creating with his slow and very deliberate movements. 

            "Ah love ya Remy…." She moaned as he kissed her again. 

            "I love you too chere." He answered as he began to pick up the pace. 

            Rogue did her best to match his movements and only half succeeded. They moved together for what seemed like an eternity, sweaty bodies rocking against each other trying to reach a collective climax. Rogue's hips began to move of their own accord as she felt her orgasm coming closer. 

            Remy sensed this and doubled his efforts seeing as he too was almost there. He managed to ask Rogue something about birth control to which she simply replied that she was on the pill like every other woman on the team. That was good enough for him and with a great shudder they came together, both crying out the others name, not caring who heard them. It wasn't as though no one suspected what they'd been doing anyways, well except Ol' One Eye. It was amazing that man had even figured out what to do with Jean on their wedding night…

            Rogue's body began to still and she starting stroking Remy's face with her hand, "Ah love ya so much Remy, that was amazing…"

            He nodded his agreement, "Oui chere." He ran his hands lazily up and down her bare back, still marveling at the fact that he wore no gloves and she, well she was wearing nothing. "We have to make a point to come in here more often neh?"

            "How long we been in here?" she asked suddenly as he rolled them over, placing her on top. "Won't they be missin' us yet?" 

            Remy shook his head, "Chere, everyo'her couple in here be doin' what we jus' did." He paused, "Well 'cept for One Eye and Jean, dey be too busy fightin' off de bad guys." 

            Rogue laughed, "Yeah, good thing Bets knows how to reprogram the computer!" 

            They lay together for a long time before the simulation began to fade. With speed heightened through more battles then they could count they dressed and tried to straighten out their not quiet as neat as it should be after a battle hair. They smirked as they say Betsy and Warren doing the same. Logan and Ororo were walking up with Jean and Scott, Wolverine looked less then happy about something.

            _They got caught red handed._ Psylock projected to the confused southerners, _Scott wasn't impressed so they're on garbage duty for a month._ They could almost feel her laughter__

            Rogue shook her head and Remy glared at Psylock, letting her know that this was far from over. 

            Cyke started to talk about how impressed he was that everyone had somehow managed to survive the mission, and without messing up their uniforms…

            "We just take better care of our clothes den you homme." Remy said as he wrapped an arm around Rogue, who did the same to him, "Now if dat be every'hing, I have other things to do…"

            Scott glared at the two, "One more out burst from you Gambit and you two are going to find yourselves on night duty for a month!"

            Remy arched an eyebrow at Rogue who quickly brought a glove up to her face to hide her smile. 

            "Eat shit and die homme."

            Gambit was looking forward to thinking up new ways to stay awake all night with Rogue. She rolled her eyes as Scott yelled at Remy. The next month would certainty be interesting…

~*~

So!? How was that?! I liked it, but I wrote part of it a little intoxicated… I'm sorry! I had writers block and hey, it helped me sort it out! '^_^'

REVIEW! I'm either gonna pick on Rogue and Remy some more, or do the men vs. women thing…. What to do what to do what to do…..

REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW!

See ya on the flip side!

TheWalrusWasPaul


	4. Frustrated Kitty! part one!

Sigh….

Don't kill me!! Please don't kill me! Ahem! Yeah, I just moved 18 hours north of my home town for university… blah to that. Now I'm an English major at Lakehead U, huzzah. But it took us a month to get our internet all set up, then there were problems and well I really couldn't update until now anyways, but I'm sorry! Don't worry the other chapters'll come out faster now! I promise!

Summers2004: lol, what Logan and Storm were doing is their won business, and I would _never_ dream of revealing it to the public. *snort* like hell! Thank you, I know what one of the future chapters is gonna be about! Mauwhaha.

Ladychopsticks: Thank ya kindly! And fear not, there's more Romyness in the next chapter!

VA-river-gal: Thanks! I thought that was kinda smart of Betsy too! And fear not! This story's just gonna keep going until I run out of ideas! Which isn't gonna happen anytime soon!

Remy Shall Kill Belladonna: shame on you!'^_^'

T. : Who doesn't?!

Kat: I will!

Ishy: Thank ya! Sorry this one took a while, but fear not! The next one's on its way!

Kari LeBeau: I will! 

DemonicGambit: Don't you go gettin' all wasted if you're not of legal age! God bless Canada's 19 year old rule! Or if ya do, don't mention my name! '^_^"

PantherNesmith: Reading in class? Well I'm flattered! '^_^'

Irony1: Here is the next chapter! YAY!

Video vamp: Poor Jean, why is everyone so mean to her? Sigh… lol! And yes the Beatles rule all!

DedRedHed: lol thanks!

x-kitty-x: oh it will be… it will be…

Carla-P: I'm gonna hold ya to this! Hoping to see another review of this chapter!

Nobody's angel: one bad review out of 44? Sweet! And hey! Porn implies something visual, so whatever it is your looking at luv, it ain't my story! '~_^'

 Remys gal: damn right!

Angelolender: dirty like a fox!

Beth: isn't he though?

ChishionoTenshi: Maybe he does.. maybe he does…

AND FINALLY!

Personification of Fluff: Mauwhaha! I caught you reading smut! HAHAHAHAH! And ladies and gents this chapter's for her! She asked for some Peter/Kitty action and I'll be damned if I didn't deliver! Cheers!

Phew…. Maybe I should only do shout outs to a few people…! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything….

Beyond the Spandex chapter four: Frustrated Kitty!.. part one!

TheWalrusWasPaul

            Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde was one frustrated young woman. Not only had she broken up with Pete Wisdom, but her new found relationship with Peter was progressing slower then, well Cyke's sense of humor! She groaned in frustration as she flopped onto her bed, careful not to phase through it this time and give Jubilee a start. She slammed a delicate fist into her pillow, why did everyone have to think she was sweet and innocent? Why couldn't they understand that she was a human being to! She had feelings and desires, none of which her darling Peter was fulfilling. Oh he was sweet to her and did whatever she asked. They went on long walk in the park, had candlelit dinners in her favorite restaurant, but then at the end of the night when she invited him up to her room, the bog lug would politely decline and return to his room leaving her more frustrated then ever. 

            She'd gone so far as to ask the other women on the team about it, and each had offered their advice…

            "Peter's so sweet, but don't worry. Just give him time and I'm sure he'll come around!" _Yeah thanks Jean, he's only had like ten years!_

            "Buy a vibrator and get out of my sun." _Gee Betsy, didn't know you care. Besides I've already got one._

            "You should talk to him about how he feels and try to come to understanding that way child." _Thank god for Storm._

            "Tie him up in the Danger Room and have take yoah sweet time showin' him what ya want good ol' Petey to do to ya girl!" _Great, Rogue's turned into a nympho…_

            "Maybe he's gay?" _Yeah that's the last time I ask Jubilee for any advice… although…_

            So here she was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling letting her eyes unfocus until she was beginning to see picture in the stucco. Her mind began to wander, and she began to slip into a day dream that involved her, Peter and the chains Rogue had suggested. Kitty giggled at the idea and then began to seriously consider it. What if she tried combining some of the things the other women had suggested? Except for Jubilee and Betsy's ideas, they wouldn't help her very much. At least she couldn't see how they would help her.

            With a look of determination in her brown eyes Kitty pulled herself to her feet and began plotting just how she would force Peter to make a move on her. She clutched one hand into a fist and raised her eyes, "With God as my witness I'll never be hungry again!…errr…"she paused, that was it, no more staying up half the night with Rogue watching _Gone With the Wind_… "..never be horny again!" she completely as she dashed out of her room. 

            ~*~

            They lay together on the couch watching _Chicago_, Kitty lay in front of Peter, her back was pressed against the large man's front. Every so often she would shift in a way that she hoped was giving the Russian a few rather naughty ideas, but the guy just didn't seem to be responding! She frowned in frustration and after half an hour of that decided to try something else. She reached around behind her and took Peter's arm, with a great heave she pulled it over her so that it lay over her waist. How he could not take that as an invitation was beyond her, so she waited. Surly he'd start slowly moving his hand higher up her body? Or lower…? But no, after ten minutes his hand was still firmly around her waist. _Just_ her waist. 

            'This is so stupid! Why won't he try something?!' she thought as she decided she'd had enough. Without any grace she took Peter's hand and placed it on her breast, sighing at the feeling of his warm hand on her. 

            "Katya!" He exclaimed as he quickly removed his hand, "I am sorry, I did not mean to do that." He apologized as he replaced his hand around her waist.

            Kitty rolled her eyes, 'of course you didn't, ya big lug!' she thought with a growl, 'I put your hand there! Can't ya take a hint?!' she told Peter to stop saying he was sorry and they watched the rest of the movie without further incident, much to Kitty's disappointment.

            ~*~

            'Alright, let's try this again!' Kitty thought as her and Peter lounged in the mansion's hot tub. She'd purposely gone out and bought the smallest bikini she could talk her self into wearing. So maybe she wasn't as well built as the other women on the team but she'd be damned if this wouldn't get a reaction out of the straight males on the team! She'd passed Kurt in the halls and even _he'd_ stopped in his tracks and quickly excused himself as he 'bamfed' out of the hall way.

            She had a smug smile on her face as she stretch out in the hot tub, there was no way Peter could resist this out fit! Just no way! She 'accidentally' let her foot brush his crotch and tried to hide her look of frustration. Was he even human!?

            "So Peter…" she said, moving closer to him, and by 'closer' she meant she was now sitting in his lap. 

            Peter said nothing, but wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Not as close as Kitty would have liked though, not by a long shot. "Katya I was thinking that we should go to dinner tomorrow night, there is a new…"            

            Kitty rolled her eyes as he rambled on about this new fancy restaurant that was opening in town and how he was sure she would like to go, but if she didn't that was okay too. She sighed and looked at the ceiling, would this guy ever clue in?!

~*~

            Rogue looked up from her book to see a very irritated looking Kitty storm in and flop down on Rogue's bed. "Howdy." Rogue said, replacing her book mark, "And come on in…"

            "I can't take it any more Rogue!" she complained loudly, "If Peter doesn't make a move soon, I swear I'm gonna go crazy!" 

            Rogue laughed, "Girl, just talk to him, and if he still don't wise up, tie him up and have your sweet way with him!" she smiled a rather predatory smile, and suddenly Kitty wasn't sure she wanted to know why Rogue was so eager to tie men up…

            Kitty sighed, "It's not that I don't love him, I do ya know." She said looking into Rogue's green eyes and finding nothing but understanding, "I just.. I mean, well I-"

            "You're horny?" Rogue supplied nonplused.

            Kitty threw her arms in the air, "Yes okay yes! I need a man! One who actually knows what to do in a hot tub!" she growled, "You can see, everyone knows it! Why doesn't he?!"

            "Cause he's Petey?" Rogue said reaching for her book again, knowing that this could take a while.

            Kitty ranted for a few more minutes until Rogue really couldn't take it anymore, her and Remy had their first night shift together tonight and she still had to go find something. "Kitty, Ah love ya like a sister and all, but Ah got stuff to do tonight, so just go find Peter and give it to him!" 

            Kitty stood up and grinned at Rogue, "Ya know what, I think I will!" she laughed evilly and dashed out of her friend's room, "See ya later!"

            Rogue shook her head, "That girl needs ta get some badly…" she stared at the stop Kitty had last been for a few minutes before she remember that she only had a few hours to go before she had to met Remy in the main hall. Quickly she tossed her book on her bed, looked at it for a moment then moved it to her night table. If she found what she was looking for, she might need that bed later….

~*~

            Kitty surveyed her room once more before deciding that everything was perfect. The trap was set! There was no way that she wasn't getting any tonight! She paused for a moment to consider exactly when she had become a sex obsessed maniac… then just shugged it off as deprivation and laughed evilly once more. Peter wouldn't know what hit him….

~*~

CLIFFY!!!!

Well, sorta!

Will Kitty actually get laid?!

What is Rogue looking for?!

Find out next time on 'Beyond the Spandex'! I'm your host saying good night, and good sex!

Lol, alright, once more, this goes out to my good buddy and often times my co wirter, The Personification of Fluff! Cheers Lar!

REVIEW EVERYONE! I wanna know if anyone actually wants to read the next part! I must know! Lol

See ya on the flip side, 

TheWalrusWasPaul


	5. Seventeen Times!

G'Day!

I'm sorry about the lack of updates! I had writers block and was really caught up in starting my I Never Knew fic!  

I can't believe the amount of reviews I've gotten for this fic! '^_^' I was completely blown away at how many people really liked it! *happy dance*

Here's the shout out part!

Chishiono Tenchi: That was just mean! But that's okay, I hope this fulfills your love of smut. '^_~'

PoF: Damn Right I did Lar! And here's the rest of your Kitty/Peter fic! '^_^'

Ishy: now that I fear you, here's your update! 

x-kitty-x: don't be sad! I updated!

Kari LeBeau: Kitty will definitely find a new use for Peter in this chapter!

Caliente: Okay, I'm happy you like the story!

T.: Here ya go!

Yumiko: mauwhahahaha

Panther Nesmith: lol

Remy Shall Kill Belladonna: There's SOME Romy…

Summers2004: don't die!

Irony1: I wrote more!

Julz: I wrote again!

Remys gal: dude! Lol! My writers block is gone now!

VA-River-Gal: I don't think her plan is THAT evil, it is KITTY after all, but it's sorta evil!

Ladychopsticks: yeah no, there will be NO Scott and Jean, because well, I hate them. 

There!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything…

Rating: If you giggle at the word 'penis' you're too young to read this!

Beyond the Spandex 

Chapter Five: Seventeen times?!

            As soon as Kitty left, Rogue had flown straight up into the library and had now been there for almost an hour. 'It has to be here!' she thought, as though she could will it into existence as she rummaged through piles of useless junk the X-Men had collected from various missions. She winced and looked away as she caught sight of what looked like someone's lunch from a few years ago. She quickly re covered that box and dug through another one. 

            "Found it!" she exclaimed, pulling out a yellow circle that would most definitely make tonight interesting. She held the circle away from her face and pulled it, she made a small noise of surprise as she realized that the circle could be adjusted to almost any size. She shrank it and slipped it around her wrist, then pressed the green button, she jumped off the ground-

            -and landed flat on her ass. 

            She pressed the red button and giggled, it looked like her bed would most definitely be getting a work out tonight!

~*~

            Kitty had told Peter to met her in her room at 8, it was 7:55 and already he was standing outside her door waiting to be let in. She took a deep breath, making sure in her mind that this really was what she wanted and opened the door.    

            There was Peter, the poetic one with a dress shirt on that matched his eyes and tan slacks. Kitty smiled, he really was the perfect gentleman. She shook her head quickly. No! Tonight he was going to be anything _but_ the perfect gentleman! …well, maybe she'd let him be the perfect gentleman once…. Or twice… maybe three times, but that was it.

            "Hello Katya, I-"

            He was cut off as Kitty pulled him through the door, then slammed and locked it behind him. Without a blink she jumped up into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Peter, my love, for once just shut up!" with that she kissed him full on the mouth, catching the poor boy by surprise. He fell to the ground with Kitty on top of him.

            Poor Peter didn't really know what to do! He just allowed Kitty to do what she was doing without any help on his end. 

            Kitty tried to slip her tongue into Peter's mouth but he just wasn't cooperating! She wasn't giving up though! She shifted so that she lay on only one side of his body and allowed her small hands to begin exploring his. She had to muffle a gasp as she reached his groin. Oh god… he was, well, _huge_! And, from the feel of things actually responding to her advances! She momentarily wondered if it would even fit before she was pushed off of Peter. 

            "Hey!" she protested at the rough treatment.

            "Katya I am sorry I-" he quickly stood up and faced away from her, making sure his hands were covering his growing erection, "I must go."

            Something dawned on Kitty, "Peter, whenever _this_ happens to you… you don't ditch me and run to your room, do you?" she asked standing up and moving closer to the Russian.

            He looked at her over his shoulder and nodded, "I am sorry, it is not proper I-" he was cut off by her laughter, "I do not understand why it is funny."

            "Peter! My God!" she laughed as she turned him around so that he faced her and pressed her body against his, _hard_. She looked up at him and thanks to their height difference it was a _long_ was up. "Peter, I want you to take _this_," she emphasized her point by cupping him with her palm, "and throw me onto that bed." She motioned for him to pick her up, when she was safely in his arms and traveling to the bed she went on, "Then I want you to tear off _all _of my cloths and make love to me, like a starved man."

            Peter's blue eyes went wide and Kitty honestly thought he was going to run. She phased out of his arms and dropped to the floor, "Peter, just sit on the bed for a moment okay?" she asked sweetly. 

            He complied, still looking rather shocked and Kitty reached for something she'd kept under her bed for just this occasion. A moment latter the big Russian was handcuffed to one bed post with adamantium laced handcuffs. Peter looked at Kitty and tried to pull his hand free.

            "If you break my bed," which she knew he could, "I'll never forgive you."

            Peter, poor Peter looked lost, "Kitty why are you doing this?" he asked as she shoved him into a horizontal position and climbed on top of him.

            "Why Peter? Why?" she began kissing his neck and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, "Because I havn't gotten laid in almost a year…" she finished unbuttoning his shirt and began on the pants, kissing or licking all newly exposed flesh. "..because I'm honry as hell," she tried to pull his pants and boxers off, but he held them in a death grip. Kitty rolled her eyes and phased them off, then throwing them to the other side of the room. She smirked as she caught sight of him, Colossus didn't just apply to the side of him when he was fully armored… well not anymore anyways!

            Kitty grasped his erection, getting a shocked gasp out of Peter as she lowered her head, "Peter, just relax and enjoy this." With that her small mouth closed over the end of his erection and began its work. 

            Peter didn't know what to do, whatever it was that Kitty was doing felt amazing! He began to make low moans of pleasure as she went on torturing him with her tongue. He'd never felt anything like this in his life! He felt himself begin to tremble under her ministrations. 

            "Bosh moi!" he exclaimed as he came into her mouth.

            Kitty sat up and arched an eyebrow, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Now do you get it Peter?"

            She didn't even get a chance to let out an 'eek' as he destroyed her bed post and threw her to the bed, quickly covering her with his massive body. Her eyes flew open in surprise as he kissed her with a passion she never thought he could contain. His tongue began exploring every curve of her mouth, and after a moment she began responding. 

            "Katya… I… I never thought you would want this." He admitted as his large hands began to roam over her figure through her clothing, which she quickly phased out of. 

            "Peter,…" she laughed but stopped talking as his hands began cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples. Kitty began to moan as one of his hands found her clit and began massaging it until she was begging for him not to stop. "Peter…"

            He resumed kissed her neck as she began to thrust up into his hand, she called out his name as she came and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. As she recovered she looked into his eyes and smiled, "Finally…" she sighed as he began to shift positions. Kitty was shocked to see he was hard again already. 

            "Mutants…" he began, "Mutant males rather, are not as inefficient as human males."

            Kitty giggled as he began to position himself between her legs, he kissed her once more and entered, slowly, making sure he did not harm her in any way. He took her moans as a sign to go on, and did, boy did he! Kitty couldn't remember sex, making love she corrected in this case, being so good! She could do very little as Peter loved her over and over again, until she was sure she was going to pass out. With a great cry them came together, and Peter allowed Kitty a moment to catch her breath before he resumed. 

            "My God Peter…" she moaned as she felt another orgasm coming on. "You're a machine!" she cried as she came again.

            He merely smirked and proceeded to make love to his Katya, not once, not twice not even three measly times, but seventeen times that night! Kitty thanked the good lord above that she'd dumped Pete Wisdom's sorry ass and gone back to Peter. This guy was a God compared to Pete! Her train of thought derailed as Peter began doubling his efforts. They went on long into the night, and poor Jubilee one floor down, who's bed was directly under Kitty's had to sleep with her head phones on….

~*~

            Rogue met Remy in the hallway at 8 o'clock sharp, Ol'One Eye was already there barking orders to his least favorite Cajun. Rogue rolled her eyes, it wasn't as thought this was the first time they'd had night duty after all. She sauntered up to the pair, and dropped a hand on Remy's shoulder.          

            "Howdy boys, y'all ain't fighting are ya?" she asked, thickening her drawl and smiling prettily at them. 

            Remy smiled back and wrapped an arm around her waist, knowing it meant she was in one hell of a good mood, but Mr. Rod Up His Ass just frowned, "This isn't a joke Rogue. I expect everything to go smoothly tonight." He took one last long hard work at the smiling couple, "No goofing around."           

            "Wouldn't dream of it Scott!" Rogue said innocently as she dropped the hand that had been on Remy's shoulder and very discreetly gave his back side a pinch. 

            "I'm gonna have t' echo chere on dat one." Remy said lowering the hand that he'd rested on her back and repeated the gesture on the Mississippi native. 

            Scott rolled his eyes at Gambit and left the pair alone, they waited until he was out of sight before Rogue turned and faced her lover. "Hey Saloon, Ah got one hell of a surprise for ya tonight."

            Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled their bodies together, "A surprise eh chere? And jus' what might dat be?"

            She smiled at him and pulled out of his embrace, "Oh no ya don't," she moved away from him, 'Cajun, if you can find me Ah may decide t'tell ya."

            Remy looked her up and down, making sure she could _feel_ his stare linger in certain areas, "I dunno chere, I don' like playing games dat ain't worth my time."

            Rogue arched an eye brow at him, "Sugah, unless ya think makin' good use outta mah bed is a waste of time, I suggest ya move yer butt." With that she took off out the front door and disappeared from sight.

            Remy watched her go, more then a little intrigued. He quickly debated giving her a head start or simply chasing after her right away. He thought about it before deciding to screw her little game and pulled something out of his duster's many pockets. It was the device that Rogue had used to track him in the danger room not too long ago. He smirked and turned it on. This was far too easy, within a matter of moments he'd have Rogue right where he wanted her.

            Under him. 

~*~

            Ororo Munroe quickly glanced around the corner before sneaking out of her bedroom. She felt like some fifteen year old school girl trying to sneak to a party her parents had forbade. She tightened her robe and quietly made her way down the stairs onto the fifth floor, she made sure no one was around before proceeding towards the men's wing of the mansion. 

            Her feet made no sound on the plush carpets that covered the floors and she had no difficulty sneaking all the way to the last bedroom door without being heard. Honestly, did his door have to be that far away from hers? It was almost as though someone had done it on purpose. Of course that was impossible seeing how she hadn't believed _this_ possible until a short time ago.

            She raised her slender hand to the door and rapped once. Then waited.

            "Come on in darlin'" came a gruff voice from inside.

            Storm smirked slightly as she entered the room, checked to make sure the halls were still vacant and soundlessly shut the door. So maybe his room was far away, it was however also one of the only two bedrooms that had been soundproofed…

~*~

            Rogue's bed room had been soundproofed when she had first joined the X Men nearly seven years ago (even though we all know it's been what? Twenty?). Back then with her limited control over the other psyches in her head she'd often scream during the night, living out nightmares that were not her own. It hadn't taken to many session with the prof to clear those up however and now the soundproof room was about to come in very handy. 

            She'd flow straight to her bedroom window and stripped off her uniform with lightning speed. She knew perfectly well that Remy had that scanner she'd snatched from Hank. Rogue quickly opened her closet and was just about to remove a beautiful silk night gown that revealed more then it concealed when she head a familiar voice.

            "Neh, leave it off chere, you look better dis way." 

            Rogue let her arm drop to her side and put her hands on her hips, not caring one bit that she was very naked. "Remy! Ya dirty Swamp Rat! Ya cheated didn't you?" 

            Remy was not hearing a single word she said. He was focused on the way the moonlight played on her smooth pale skin, and the way her breasts moved ever so slightly when she took a breath to start a new rant. 

            "…and here Ah thought ya'd be a good sport and-" she was cut off as Remy tossed the bo he'd used to vault up to her bed room window to the floor and take her in his arms faster then she could protest. He made sure not to touch her bare skin with the two fingers on each hand his gloves left exposed. (A/N I thought that his gloves covered his thumbs as well, but when I went back to check I found out they don't. But I like this scene! So in my story the gloves cover the thumb!)

            "Chere dis be the best surprise ever." He said, his voice husky with desire. 

            Rogue laughed and settled her hands on his biceps, "Remy sugah, this ain't the surprise."

            Remy looked disappointed, "Can I have dis one den?"

            She rolled her eyes, "Remy if ya let go of me fer a second you can have yoah dang surprise. Although Ah don't know if you deserve it… ya did cheat after all…"

            Remy arched an eye brow at her and moved one of his hands around to her chest, he let it settle on one well formed breast and began to massage it. He kept his eyes on hers as he did so, "Mabbe, but I know you'll forgive me."

            Rogue moaned softly, "Ah don't know…." She said, trying to act cool.

            "D'accord, you wanna play dat game neh?" he asked with a smirk as the hand that was on her breast was suddenly a lot lower. He knew it was risky to be doing this with his usual gloves on, but hell, she was worth the risk. The tip of his middle finger found her clit and began stroking her, all the while he was conscious of exactly where his exposed digits were. No sense getting knocked into a coma and cutting the night short.

            Rogue continued her attempt at remaining cool, but her control was fast disappearing. She was worried about Remy touching her, but knew that the moment she began to absorb him, he'd pull away before any real harm could be done. 

            Remy continued his work, never taking his eyes on Rogue's face, "Ya ready t'tell me what my surprise is chere?" he pressed her clit rather hard, insuring that he had her undivided attention, "Or do we keep playin' dis game?"

            Rogue shook her head, "Saloon, Ah- oh!" she gasped, so much for control…

            "Non?" he stilled his finger, "Mabbe we try somethin' else den." He said as he pulled away from her, smirking at the look of shock on her face. 

            "Remy what the hell?" she asked, he just had to pull away at _that_ moment hadn't he? A moment or tow earlier and she would have been fine, a moment later and she would have came, but oh no. Now she was extremely aroused and glaring daggers at the man responsible for her frustration.

            He smirked, she really was beautiful when she was angry, and even more so when she was angry and naked. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide his own arousal. "Jus' tell me what I want to know chere and I be more den willin' t'finish what I started."

            Rogue kept right on glaring at him, "No thanks Swapt Rat." She said, a new idea coming to her. Two could play at this game, she turned and made her way over to her bed. "Ah can always finish up mahself." 

            Remy frowned slightly, damn. He moved up behind her, quick as a flash and wrapped one arm around her chest, the other hand returning to her crotch. Rogue rolled her eyes at his attempts, "Ya know Remy, a girl might just get the impression y'all cared…" she said flatly. 

            "Come on chere, you know I don' like not knowin' t'ings." He pleaded, "Jus' tell me what my surprise is?"

            Rogue sighed and stepped away from him, "Alright Remy, ya want your surprise? Turn around."

            He did as she requested and heard the sound of a draw being opened and closed. "Alright Sugah, you can look." Remy turned and felt his jaw drop open in shock. Was that what he thought it was? 

            Mon Dieu this was gonna be one hell of a fun night! 

~*~

TBC….

Mauwhaha

Anyways! Read and Review! Must have reviews to live….. 

See ya on the flip side,

TheWalrusWasPaul


	6. Hancuffs Found!

G'Day!!!! So excited! I finally updated it!!! *dances*

Anyways, I think I'll save the shout outs till the end, cause after how many months now, y'all probably wanna get right to the fic right? Cool. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything....

Rating: Penis! I saw that smile! Git outta here!

Beyond the Spandex

Chapter Six: Handcuffs Found!

"Rogue... chere..." he couldn't form any other words. Remy paused a moment, this may very well be the first time in his life that he was speechless. Interesting thought, but what was even more interesting was Rogue's arm, or rather her wrist, or rather what was around her wrist. He couldn't even think in complete sentences and he knew for a fact that _that_ was a first. 

"What's wrong Cajun? Nothin' t'say to me?" Rogue asked with a smirk as she sauntered towards him, her arm still held up so he could see just what exactly she was wearing.

"Rogue... chere...." he really could speak English, really he could... or at least he _thought_ he could. 

Rogue let out a small laugh and wrapped her bare arms around Remy, "So you want this surprise? Or should Ah just take it off?" she asked, running her hands over his chest.

"Rogue... chere...." okay this was getting stupid. 

Rolling her eyes, Rogue lowered her lips to hers, hoping that would help him regain his vocabulary. He wasn't responding, Rogue was beginning to think she'd put him in shock when suddenly his brain seemed to begin to work again. He opened his mouth to hers and ravaged her mouth with his all too eager tongue. His arms came up and wrapped around her slender form, hands exploring her smooth back. 

Rogue sighed happily as he picked her up, pulling his mouth from hers with more then a little reluctance Remy finally began to speak. "Don' know what I did to deserve dis chere, but I'm sure gonna make you one happy femme tonight." 

Carrying her to her bed, Remy dropped her on the plush comforter. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked him over, "You're a little over dressed sugah."

Remy looked down first at her completely naked form, (making sure to let his gaze linger much longer in certain places then he should have), then down at his own fully dressed figure, "You be right 'bout dat chere." he said as he began to pull of his duster. 

"Slowly sugah." Rogue ordered, "We got the whole night ahead of us." 

He grinned at her and obliged. Very slowly the duster left his body, pooling around the back of his ankles. He then reached for the bottom of his chest plate, he pulled it off, leaving him wearing nothing but spandex, his silver boots and a shit eating grin. 

Rogue watched him strip, trying very hard not to reach out and grab him. It wasn't easy, he was easily the sexiest man she'd ever known, but somehow she restrained herself. The spandex was slowly peeled away from his slender but muscular figure. The spandex left nothing to the imagination, Rogue watched with a dry mouth as he removed the pants, well maybe it left _some_ things to the imagination. 

Remy tried not to laugh as he followed Rogue's gaze, that was what he loved about her. She knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to show it, and at the moment it was perfectly clear that she wanted him.

"Where'd you ever find a power inhibitor?" Remy asked as he kicked the last of his uniform away.

"The library." she responded, not taking her gaze off of him. She shook her head and managed to raise her eyes to his, "Now c'mere! Ah don't think Ah can wait much longer." she said as she reached out her arms towards him.

Remy thought for a minute, he could make her suffer, take things far too slowly and torture her. Or he could just jump her and make love to her until neither could see straight. He carefully weighed his options. One got him laid right now, the other could get him kicked out of her room. It was a gamble, but nobody knew how Gambit loved a challenge.

"I don' think so chere." he responded, a smirk etched on his features. 

Rogue looked up at him in confusion, "Excuse me?" 

He moved towards her, ever so slowly running the tips of his bare fingers up and down her thighs. "I seem t'remember a danger room session dat had me at your mercy, and I think it's time to repay the favor." 

Rogue looked up at him in shock, but before she could say or do anything he'd pulled two pairs of handcuffs from who knew where and locked her wrists to the bed posts, being careful not to hurt the power inhibitor that would make all the wicked things running through his head possible.

"Let me up swam rat!" Rogue shouted as she struggled against her bonds. Okay, so maybe she was loving every moment of this, it's not like she was just gonna come out and say it too him. No sense giving him a big head... she looked down, er...well, no sense giving him two big heads. 

Remy looked down at her, she looked amazing right now. Her arms pulled over head made her breasts stick out more then the normally did, and all the kicking she was doing was giving him a few rather interesting views. "I don' think so chere. I think you be enjoyin' dis."

She glared at him, her green eyes trying hard to hide her enjoyment of her current position. She struggled once more against the bonds before she decided it was futile, and if she struggled too hard, she might break the power inhibitor and then Remy wouldn't be able to have his wicked way with her. "Alright swap boy, ya got me. Now what?" she asked, her stomach on fire as she thought of the possibilities. Every single one of them left her mouth dry and her core wet.

"Now I have some fun with you chere." with that he advanced towards her and once more began running his fingers over her body. Rogue shivered at the contact but didn't feel at all cold. When Remy's hands reacher her breasts she moaned and arched her back, but he pulled his hands away and moved back towards her stomach. He repeated the movements a few times, each time pulling away from her breasts just before he touched them. The teasing was starting to get to Rogue.

"Damnit Remy!" She swore as she arched her back and raised her head to glare at him, "Either do somethin' or don't! Don't tease me!" she demanded. 

Remy said nothing, but lowered his lips to hers, kissing her much lighter then she would have liked, "Be patient chere, as you say, we got de whole night ahead of us."

Rogue moaned against his lips as he spoke, what was she getting herself into? Hell, she knew damned well that this Cajun had one or two billion creative ideas about sex and just how to do it. Now with her powers and her movements at bay she wondered just what was next. "Remy... please..." she said softly, pressing her lips against his in desperation. She'd been thinking about this all day, and needless to say she'd been rather aroused all day as well.

Remy looked into her eyes, trying to see if she was playing with him or not. He must have decided she wasn't because he bent down to kiss her with a passion. His hands clutched her shoulders as he leaned into the kiss, making sure she felt it. She did. Her hands clenched and unclenched in their bonds. She wanted desperately to wrap her arms around him, to hold him, do something! But apparently that wasn't in the cards for her tonight. 

Rogue let out a moan as Remy pulled himself on top of her, loving the feel of his body weight pressing into her in all the right places. "I give in dis one time chere," he told her as he kissed her neck. "For de rest of the night, you'd better not be complain'." he warned her as he none to gently bit the crook of her neck.

Rogue moaned and arched her back, "Whatever Remy, just don't make me wait anymore." she ordered as best she could. Hell at this point she was amazed she could even speak. With Remy on top of her, and whatever it was he was doing to her neck... 

Remy chuckled softly as he settled between her legs and gave her just what she wanted. 

Not once.

Not twice.

Not even three times my friends. 

But as Colossus said, mutant men are no where near as inefficient as human men and so Remy gave Rogue just what she wanted five times. Now, this of course is just the beginning, because, let's face it. When Gambit does something, be it steal, betray the X-Men, hide Scott's porn, Remy does it right. 

"Ah can't even move..." Rogue muttered, her eyes half closed as she looked at Remy. Her arms were still out of service, and she felt as though she was about to fall asleep. 

Remy stroked her breasts a few times before looking up at her, "I told you, no complain'." With that he lowered his body so that his face was between her legs. Rogue was about to tell him to just let her sleep when he began to torture her. Slowly. Very slowly. 

"Mah God Remy!" she cried as she withered from his sweet torture. 

He didn't stop there however. He kept poor Rogue from reaching her climax for a good half hour before she finally threatened to tell Scott just what happened to his porn collection. Remy had lifted his head long enough to glare at her.

"Y'wouldn't." 

"Ah swear to God Remy, if ya don't finish this now, Ah'll not only tell him who did it, Ah'll tell him where to find it!" Rogue said as she glared down at her lover. 

Remy narrowed his eyes, and never taking his glare from hers, raised one finger to her center and continued to glare at her as she came. He must have decided he'd had enough fun with her, because he climbed back on top of her. 

"Ah'm not gonna be able t'walk tomorrow..." Rogue grumbled to herself as Remy entered her for the... well she'd lost count of how many times, that night.

Remy right out laughed at that idea, before returning to the task at hand. They came together several more times before Remy released her from her binds. The second she was free she jumped him. 

Completely taken by surprise, Remy landed flat on his naked ass on the ground. Rogue was above him, holding down his wrists, "You pull another stunt like that Cajun and so help me..."

He shook his head, never losing his grin, "Admit it chere, you liked ever minute." 

She rolled her eyes, "Even if Ah did, that's 'if' mind ya, Ah ain't about t'tell ya." with that she got off of him and went into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door before she took a shower. They were still on duty after all, no sense getting into trouble for anything else. 

Remy watched her go as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Mon Dieu, what a night. Even he didn't think he'd be able to walk come morning. Oh well, he'd just tell Cyke that he'd walked in on Stormy and Wolverine. Cyke'd buy that. Hell the man was so dense about some things, he probably wouldn't even notice if both he and Rogue were walking a little funny in the morning. 

~*~

Kitty Pryde was normally one of the few that didn't complain about morning meetings, but today was an exception. The first of many she hoped. She'd been up all night with Peter, and could hardly see straight. Even the coffee she so rarely drank wasn't keeping her awake. What was keeping her awake was Peter's hand on her thigh. She groaned and lowered her head to the table. The man was a fricking animal! What had she done?

Her tired eyes looked around the table, Rogue and Gambit looked a little too awake to have been guarding the mansion all night. Kitty said a silent thank you that the southern's room was sound proofed. 

"Okay team!" It should be a crime for anyone to be as happy as Cyke was at 6 in the morning. "We've got a danger room session in an hour, and after that I want Storm and Beast to go check out a new mutant 'help' center that just opened up downtown and then I want Shwdowcat and Jubilee to begin training some of our newer recruits and...."

Kitty couldn't take it anymore, she was a woman on the edge and Cyke had just pushed her over it. "No!" she shouted as she stood up. "I can't take it anymore! I'm going back to bed and so help me Cyke I'll phase right through your body and pull out your heart if you try to stop me!" with that she turned and left the war room, stopping briefly on her way out to shout to Peter, "And I'm going to sleep! If you follow me Pitor I will kill you." with that she left, leaving the other X-Men in shock. 

Jubilee and Rogue started laughing at the girl's exit, both knowing exactly why she was so sleep deprived. Psylock smiled and shook her head, as did Storm. Gambit started applauding, Wolverine looked confused and Peter look red. Bright red. Red as a can of coke red. Poor boy.

Cyke looked at the team in dismay, "I'll go talk to her, the rest of you-"

Gambit cut him off with a wave, "Forget it, I'm goin' back t'bed. Care t'join me chere?" he asked extending his hand to her. Rogue nodded, and the two began to make their way out of the room.

"Stop right there you two!" Cyke shouted. 

"Or what?" Remy asked, "You'll put us on de night shift. Good luck." with that he flipped Cyke off and they were out the door.

"Man's got a point." Wolverine said as he stood up, cigar in his hand, "Y'commin' Darlin'?" he asked Storm. She cast a brief glance at Cyke before deciding to hell with it. She wasn't that good a team leader anyways. 

Cyke turned to the remaining X-Men, they too stood up and left. Soon it was only Jean and Scott remaining. He turned to his wife helplessly. 

"No."

"But Jean..." 

She shook her head, red hair flying in all directions, "No. No I will not force them to come back here and if you had any brains at all, you'd take advantage of this situation!" she shouted, blue eyes filled with irritation. 

Cyke looked at her in confusion, "Situation?" he asked. 

Jean threw her arms up in the air and screamed, "Why the hell did I even marry you?!" with that she stormed out of the war room and went in search of a real man, not finding that, she settled for her trusty vibrator. That at least had never let her down, or left her hanging as a certain leader of the X-Men often did. (Ohhhhhhh low blow!)

Scott Sumners... eer, Summers rather, stood in the middle of the war room alone and looked down at the table. In the saddest most pathetic tone of voice in existence he said, "Why does no one like me?" 

Even the war room had to bite his lip from responding to _that_ one.

~*~

Wabam! Oh, and fear not this ain't over yet! This is one of those fics that I can do whatever I want to! Mauwhahahahaha! Anways! I'll do the shout outs now!

Ladychopsticks: It was a genosian collar, those things have to be able to change size, cause one that would fit Colossus wouldn't fit Kitty and so on. And, here is the more! 

Ishy: Scott? Get some? Yeah right! I'd have to make this a horror story! And I don't wanna, this is way too much fun!

Irony1: Yeah, I liked the Kitty/Peter part, it was fun. And, there's the rest of the Romy, hope it was worth the wait....

Remy Shall Kill Belladonna: I wrote more, just not fast... sorry!

ShadowKnight5: lol, go Kitty go! And hmm... Ro/Lo? Well, I can give it a shot I guess. I aim to please!

T.: Thanks! Here ya go.

Kari LeBeau: lol, yep I guess we are! But meh! It's fun! Glad ya like it!

Panther Nesmith: I think I finally figured out how to type your name properly! Whoo! And I hope you liked the rest of the Romynessnessness....

Yumiko: Thank ya kindly!

Remy's Angy: I'm sorry! I will never bug you about a cliff hanger again! Promise!

VA-river-gal: I don't think any of them can walk anymore... opps. That'd be an interesting way to put the X-Men out of commission... Sorry bad guys, had too much sex, we'll have to fight you later. Or Cyke could fight alone... hmm 

ChishionoTenshi: Umm... probably not... but hey! Anything is possible!

Vespie: I know, that's why I write it! People have to read it, cause they isn't any other stuff to read! You've uncovered my evil plot! Noooooooo!!!!!!! .......... j/k!

Devil: I like being evil thank you kindly.

Summers2004: Thanks! And yeah, this is all about the smutty humour, I really hope I'm not teaching the masses that this is how all relationships are supposed to work... oh dear god... 

PoF: Damned right I gave smutt a cliffhanger! It's me dude, I can do anything! Whoo! Even though you'll prolly never read this chapter, or this review... *sniff* Hey! I'll see you in what, a month? We can try to co-write smutt! Mauwhahaha... 

BADME+: Okay, you scare me, calm down, and enjoy the next chapter.

Melfina Lupin: Thanks!

Rogue4787: Aw, you're so sweet! And what do you mean, there's no plot here? There's a plot! The plot is to see just how many different ways I can get the X-Men laid. And make fun of Cyke, that's a plot! Really it is....okay maybe not, but shh!

Cris-X: Lol, that was great, and Betsy Warren? That I think I can do. *think of an evil idea* and Kurt? Whatever happened to Amanda? She's the only one I'd stick him with. 

Shelma: I won't leave you hanging!

Demonic-Gambit: There! Now you know!

MisseShelli: Thanks!

Wolvertique: Thank ya kindly! I like my sense of humour, even if it does get me in trouble all the time! And yeah, I can't spell to save my life. And fear not, this isn't the end yet!

Yours Regretfully: Thanks! I always like the first parts.... oh well. Here ya go!

Wow, that was a lot of typing. But it is now... 230 am and I think I should maybe sleep. Hmmm... maybe... or maybe update another fic! Ohh... could do that... anyways! I'm outta here!

Review! (Please?)

See ya on the flip side, 

TheWalrusWasPaul


	7. This Mission is Impossible

G'Day.

Oh that's right boys and girls! Another chapter of crazyness! Let's just go right to the shout outs, because it's three thirty am and I'm starting to see stars. Aren't they pretty...? 

Star-of-Chaos: Whoot! Yeah poor Cyke, but I'm gonna do something totally out of character for me. Give him a chance!!!!!! Dun dun dun!

Wolvertique: Read and find out! 

Ladychopsticks: I did write more! And I did it rather quickly too! I don't know how good you've been though.... hmmm

Jukebox: Damed right he is!

PureWhiteLilly: lol, thanks, I do aim to please!

Caliente: lol, good to know you're still reading this! Anyways, yes, I do believe Bishy will be making an appearance. Look for jokes about him and his guns more then him getting laid though. Not everyone can get some! Lol

Ishy: This is as quick as I get hun.

T.: Thanks! Hope you like this bit too!

Remy's Ange: Your review is this inspiration for this chapter! So cheers to you luv!

Oldprydefan: Picked it up? I never left it! My muse did, blame her. Lol, yeah though, I'm still at it for some reason....

Aro: As quick as I could!

Remy Shall Kill Belladonna: Sweet...I get a sticker! Whoot! And a cookie to boot! Score!

Marie: Are you not doing your homework to read smut? 0.0 Keep up the good work! Lol

Irony1: Thanks! I like that part too, ah Kitty...

BADME+: Score. I'm the best? Sweet, I can deal with that. Ps. Your idea has much merit, e-mail me if you'd like to guest star as my cowriter and turn it into reality! ( the_anti_prep75@hotmail.com, or stick it in a review)

kili-2: You and me both, what was it like to fall asleep before 12am? Can't remember. 

DemonicGambit: Thank ya kindly!

Loselen Snowstar: Yeah, I'm cutting Cyke some slack now. 

Panther Nesmith: Sex inspiration? Sweet deal. I like that. 

Passionwriter4life: I don't really know if pointless and stupid is a good thing, but glad you like it!

TheRealMai: Thanks! I like wild things! 

Extacy: glad you're liking it!

KrysisCT: Thanks, and I did update, and this is by far not the last chapter. 

FoxyFeral: LOL! Thanks! Here's that more bit.

And last but not least!

Hot Sizzle: I did write more, here it is, go me. Lol

Okay! Done and done! So without further ado, let's get on with the bloody show already!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything...

Warning: BOOBIES! Hey you in the back! I saw that smile! Out you go!

Beyond the Spandex

Chapter 7: This Mission is Impossible! (Part one)

"Ah'm in."

"Moi auci."

"Ditto." 

"Yes, luv."

"In." 

"Da."

"Ja."

And so on the agreements went. One thing was for sure, for once in a very long time the entire X-Team was in agreement. They had come together one night when they knew Cyke would be hiding alone in his room, looking sad, Saturday night. Jean was busy drinking away her sexual frustrations at a bar with Ororo acting as the DD for the evening. Since Ororo wasn't a big drinker, she really didn't mind watching as her friend got plastered. Hell she enjoyed it! Last Saturday Jean had gotten so drunk she'd gotten up on stage and sang 'Hey Mickey!', twice, badly, very badly. Dogs were covering their ears just like in cartoons. Honestly, she can't sing. Keep her away from microphones for your own sanity. 

The X-Men had hade more then enough of Jean coming home drunk and waking them up with her singing. When she got drunk she also lost control of her powers and had a nasty tendency to read everyone's thoughts. Last weekend she had went on and on for over an hour repeating the things Betsy and Warren were saying to each other, and believe me, they weren't things that should have been repeated. Ever. 

Now they came together and decided it was time to end it once and for all. They had come up with a clever plan to get Scott to remember just what he had a wife for, aside from the normal love and friendship and all that other bullshit. He had a wife to get laid at least once a week and twice on Sundays. The poor sap just didn't know it. So the team had decided to give him a little push. Well, a big push, but the idiot needed it. 

They had split up into groups and each team was responsible for a different thing. Kitty and Peter had to make the Danger Room look its very best, they were already hard at work designing a program by the time the meeting ended. Logan and Kurt were to keep Cyke occupied, which meant get him drunk. Very drunk, we're talking the mother of all hangovers here. That would keep him out of their hair for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow. So the others could put the plan in motion with out 6am Danger Room sessions (They were thinking about getting him drunk all the time just to avoid said sessions.). Jubilee, Betsy and Warren were to doll Jean up to the best of their abilities. And considering their different tastes in fashion, it was going to take some doing. Rogue and Gambit were in charge of supplying anything Jean may need to 'subdue' her spouse and vice versa.

The plan was well underway and each team member knew what they had to do. The only problem would be getting Cyke to go along with the plan and satisfy his wife. This was going to be harder then they thought....

~*~

"A sunset along a beach would be nice..." Kitty said wistfully, as she and Peter sat on her bed coming up with ideas for their program. 

Peter shook his head.

"Fine. How about a rustic cottage with an over sized fire place?"

Again Peter shook his head.

"A classy hotel room?"

Shake.

"Dinner and a movie?"

Shake.

"Backseat of a car?"

Shake.

Kitty threw her hands up in the air, "Fine! I give up!" She glared at Peter, "What do you think we should do, oh Great Metallic Sex Machine?!" 

Peter gave her a small, rather uncharacteristic smirk and whispered something in her ear. Kitty's eyes opened wide and she grinned at Peter, "Sometimes I really remember just why I fell for your big metal butt." 

~*~

Logan and Kurt walked right into Scott's room without knocking. They both immediately wish they had knocked when they found Cyke looking at some questionable pictures of women and horses on his computer. He gave a little squeal and quickly shut off his monitor. 

"You're supposed to knock!" he shouted, sounding like a fourteen year old girl who had been writing in the diary her parents weren't supposed to know about, but read when she was at the movies. 

Logan rolled his eyes and nodded to Kurt, they slowly advanced on their fearless leader. Each placing a firm hand on Cyke's shoulder Kurt bamfed them all into the garage where Logan's jeep was awaiting them. Before Cyke could say another word, he was strapped in the back seat, with a threatening looking Logan looking over his shoulder every few minutes to make sure he was still back there. 

Nightcrawler shrugged and cranked the stereo. They drove off, Logan driving, Kurt singing Bohemian Rhapsody at the top of his lungs, and Cyke cowering. 

"Let me go!" Cyke said in time with the music.

"Will not let you go!" replied Kurt and Queen.

"Let me go!"

"Will not let you go!"

"Let me go!!!"

"Ah! No no no no no no no!!!!!"

Cyke's screams echoed in the distance.

~*~

Rogue and Gambit were working. 

That is they were testing each and every single toy that they were thinking about conveniently leaving in the Danger Room. Rogue was currently laying on the bed, the power inhibitor around her wrist, wearing nothing but the collar and a smile. 

"That one was a little much." She said as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around an equally naked Remy. 

He arched an eyebrow at her, "Didn' hear you complain' chere." he said as he looked back at the rather powerful vibrator he was holding. 

"Ah liked it, but we're talkin' about Jean here sugah."

He nodded solemnly, "The mini?" 

She nodded, "The mini."

"Did we test dat one yet?" he asked looking through the rather large case of toys before him. 

She shrugged, "Ah can't remember anymore." They'd been at this for hours, testing toys on Rogue, then on Remy, then getting bored of that and jumping each other and so on. 

He nodded again, keeping that serious look on his face, "Better double check." he said retrieving the afore mentioned toy. 

"Ah agree completely."

Remy was about to put the toy he'd been using on her previously away when she stopped him, "Put that on in our collection." she said.

Remy grinned and tossed it into a rapidly growing collection, before turning back to the love of his life and her oh so touchable flesh, not to mention kissable, lickable, biteable....Dieu he loved his life.

~*~

"This one!" Jubilee said holding up a tacky pink teddy.

"Jubilee luv, Jean has red hair, remember?" Betsy said calmly, as she held up an elegant nightgown of black silk. "This one?" she asked her team.

Jubilee studied it, "I don't know..."

Warren shook his head, "No."

"No?" Betsy looked at him, as if he knew better then she did!

"The idea is for him to want her, not want to spend money on her." Warren said.

"Oh, right." Betsy said, making a mental note to put the night gown aside for later. 

Warren sighed and rolled his eyes, these women didn't have the foggiest clue what they were looking for. And spending the day looking at women's underwear had made him feel like Bobby, or Scott for that matter. 

Jubilee dug though the pile they had accumulated. "This one?" It was a cute blue teddy.

Warren shook his head. He began digging through the pile as the girls flipped through a few more negligees. Finally he found something, he held up the green scrap of fabric for the others to see. "Well?"

Jubilee went bright red and Betsy's mouth fell open. They looked at each other, then back at Warren.

"That'll work."

~*~

Meanwhile the preparations were going according to plan, and each team was making wonderful progress....

"Add some chains here Katya."

"When did you get so kinky?"

~*~

_"Why do you build me up, build me up Buttercup baby? Just to let me down, let me down and mess me around. I need yoouu more then anyone darlin'...."_

"Should we stop him yet?"

"After the next song elf."

~*~

  


"Harder you stupid Cajun!"

"Insults will get you nowhere chere!"

"Maybe not but _this _will!"

"Maudis (this isn't a nice thing to say in French, don't repeat it. Or if you do, make sure it's to your French teacher, and leave my name outta it! Lol) ...I love dis woman..."

"Shut up and git down here!"

~*~

"They're crotch less."

"What?! Why would anyone even make something like that? It's totally useless!"

"Jubilee luv, are you a virgin?"

"I am not!"

"Virgin."

"Yep."

"I am not you guys!"

~*~

Still later.....

"Peter! We're supposed to be working!"

"I am working."

"On the program!"

~*~

_"Life is demanding without understanding.... I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign, no one's gonna drag you up to get into the life where you belong. But where do you belong?" _

"Should we take him home yet?" 

"One more song. Any requests elf?"

"Hmm, Barbie Girl?"

"Good one blue."

~*~

"Ah can't move...."

"Oh, so dis won't bother you den."

"Remy if you touch me one more time...."

"Like dis?"

"That's it!"

~*~

"Pink!"

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"Why Green?"

"Yes luv, why green?" 

"It'll match her eyes."

"Uh Warren? You sure you're straight?"

~*~ 

Finally everything was done. 

Sunday afternoon the team gathered again sans Jean and Cyke who were sleeping off their respective hangovers. 

"Status?" Asked Storm who had been the one to suggest this in the first place. 

"Good to go!" Said Kitty, "They should have some fun," she giggled to herself, "we sure did."

Storm shook her head and turned to Logan and Kurt, "When we finally dragged him off the stage he was singin' '2 Become 1' to some biker. He's not gonna wanna touch another beer as long as he lives."

Kurt spoke up, "He was drinking Fuzzy Navels."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I was tryin' t' give the poor guy a break."

"Oh. Never mind about the girly drink then." Kurt said, giving Logan an odd look.

Storm rolled her eyes, "You two?"

Rogue and Gambit were looking a little bleary eyed. Scratch that, they were having a hard time seeing Storm at all. The coffee mugs in front of them were the only things keeping their heads off the table. "Hun?" Rogue asked, she squinted her eyes in an attempt to see who was speaking to her. She winced as the movement hurt, hell all her muscles hurt! She somehow managed to give Storm a thumbs up as Remy fell head first into his coffee.

"Jubilee? How did you team do?" Storm asked, trying not to think about the burns Remy would suffer when he woke up.

"Great! Everything's good to go!"

"Excellent." Storm said with a smile, "Then we will gather again in six hours and set everything in motion. You are dismissed."

The X-Men all went their separate ways, except for poor Rogue and Gambit who were out cold from lack of sleep. Wolverine shook his head and hauled one over each shoulder, he carried them up to Rogue's room and dumped them on the bed, careful that Rogue's skin wouldn't touch Gambit's. That done he made a dash for his own room where a certain someone was waiting for him. 

~*~

Oh my god! What's next?! Will Scott accutally get laid?! Could I possibly be that evil?! Beats the hell out of me! So find out next time on 'Beyond the Spandex'! 

Song book:

Bohemian Rhapsody is by Queen and much fun to listen to when you're driving, just like in Wayne's World! 

Build me up Buttercup is by the Foundations, and if you don't know it, go download it! It's old and fun!

The Sign is by Ace of Base. I remember singing this when I was ten sporting jeans with ripped knees. (What was I thinking!)

Barbie Girl is by Aqua. 'Nough said.

2 Become 1 is by the Spice Girls. 

Anywyas! Review and let me know what you thought! I was a little iffy about this chapter, so if you guys agree with me and say it wasn't my best work I might just take it down and replace it with something else. But I need YOUR votes!

Review!

See you on the flip side!

TheWalrusWasPaul


	8. Abort! Abort!

Hello all! I'm back! Enjoy the chapter and I'll do the shout outs at the end!

Beyond the Spandex

TheWalrusWasPaul

Chapter 8; Abort! Abort!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything…

Rated 'R' just like the pirate movie!

Scott's head hurt, not a little pain either, this was full blown 'I think I'm gonna die' pain. He managed to groan and roll over onto his side to look at the clock on his nightstand. 5:00. Fine, he still had an hour before the next danger room session, he'd be able to stand up in an hour.

Unless he needed to throw up.

And so the porcelain gods were appeased once more.

Scott was going to kill Logan and Kurt. If he ever managed to get up off the bathroom floor that is…

Jean hated the porcelain gods and the fact that they loved to demand prayers from her at 5:00. She groaned and tried to figure out just what she'd done yesterday and how she ended up sleeping in Ororo's attic, wearing nothing but Beast's Family Guy boxers and Rogue's Neil Young tee shirt… How did Ororo end up with everyone's clothing anyway?

She caught sight of Logan's boxers in the corner and decided she really didn't want to know. Wait, were those Scott's tighty whities?

"If you touch me one more time, I swear to God you will never be able to have children!" Kitty said as she pulled the comforter more tightly around her slender body.

"But Katya…" Peter began.

"No!" she cried, "No more buts! I've created a monster!" she sighed, "Can't you just go back to being sweet Peter for a while?"

Pitor thought about it for a minute before diving on top of Kitty, who screamed bloody murder as she was ravaged once more. "I hate you!"

An hour later Scott managed to pull himself away from the toilet and made his way down to the danger room. He was exactly on time, 6:00, bright and early. So why was the sun starting to set? He was about to freak out when Jean rushed into the room looking a little rough.

"Sorry I'm late Scott…" She paused as she looked around, "Where is everyone?"

Before he could answer the doors to the danger room locked and maniacal laughter could be heard from the control room. Scott looked up, dreading what he was about to find.

"Welcome to our danger room exercise!" Came Betsy's voice as she looked down at the two and waved. "Jean if you'll kindly step to one side, Storm and Rogue are ready to assist you."

Jean took a step back and suddenly found herself separated from Scott by a thick brick wall. "What the-"

"No need t'worry sugah! We're just gonna make ya look irresistible t'old Scooter over there." Rogue said as she approached Jean with a hairbrush and a very small green teddy.

"Simply relax and let us work." Ororo said as she came at Jean from the other side brandishing a makeup kit.

"Can't we talk about this guys?" Jean said as she suddenly found herself pressed up against the brick wall.

"Y'wanna get laid or not?" Rogue asked.

Jean thought about it for a minute, "Hand me that teddy."

"Y'think dis will work?" Remy asked Logan as they sat in the control tower watching Scott look around in confusion.

Logan shook his head, "With any normal guy I'd say yeah, but this is Cyke…Jean might havta use her powers on him…"

Betsy shook her head, "I don't understand why she wasn't doing that all along. Honestly whenever I've been with a man who wasn't doing something right, I would always…." She trailed off when she noticed Warren looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"You'd always what?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I would, err… Look! A diversion!" she shouted as she dashed out of the control room.

Warren, who did fall for her childish trick, frowned and began to follow her, "See you in a while boys, let me know how it all turns out. I have a ninja to catch."

Logan's voice stopped him as he reached the door, "She likes to hide out in the laundry room."

Warren's eyes went a little wide; "I never would have thought to look for her there! Thank you Wolverine."

"Any time bub." He said as Warren left the room.

Gambit shook his head, "I didn't know Bets knew how t'do laundry…"

"She doesn't."

"Den why go dere?"

"'Cause everyone knows she can't do laundry. It's like Jean hiding out in the kitchen, or Cyke in the garage, or you in the billiards room…"

"Hey! Now dat's low! I play pool better den most people on de team!" Remy tried to defend himself.

"That's not sayin' much bub, everyone on the team sucks at pool."

Remy thought about arguing, "Good point."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Jubilee's only a little better then you." Logan said as he slapped Gambit on the shoulder.

The Cajun frowned, "T'anks…"

"Go get'im Jean!" Rogue said with a grin as she surveyed her handy work. Jean looked fantastic, there was no way Scott would be able to resist her.

Ororo smiled, "Beautiful."

Jean laughed a little, "Thanks guys, but doesn't it bother you just a little that I'm standing here in a crotch less teddy and boots?"

"Y'got a whip too." Rogue said.

"And a pair of handcuffs." Ororo added.

"'Sides, we've seen ya naked more times then Ah care t'remember."

Jean looked confused, "Like when?"

"Well there was that time…" Rogue paused, "How about when you were tied up to a tree outside naked!" she exclaimed proud of herself for remembering something.

Jean went pale, "How did you know about that?" she asked thinking back to one of the more private moments she and Scott had shared over the years.

"Robert showed us a video cassette he was sending to America's Funniest Home Videos and it began with you naked, tied to a tree." Ororo said, wondering if she'd just sentenced Bobby to die horribly.

Jean's hair began to float around her head and her left eye began to twitch.

"She's only foolin' Jean!" Rogue said as she backed away from Jean who was beginning to float. "There was never any video! Ah don't know what Ah was talkin' about!"

Jean began to calm down, "Good, so let's get on with this shall we?"

"Well, as much as we love ya Jean, this is somethin' you should really do on yer own." Rogue said as she made a face.

Jean laughed, "You're right! Now let's take down this wall so I can seduce my husband!"

Storm shook her head, "We are going to begin a new program and then Scott with be able to join you." She explained, "Come Rogue, let us give Logan the signal."

With that the two women took flight, leaving Jean alone and wondering what else Bobby had video tapped…

Scott was busy staring at the wall when it vanished to reveal a dungeon filled with chains, an oversized bed and various toys he wasn't sure he wanted to know about. He cautiously entered the room, "Hello?"

"Hey there." Came Jean's voice, as she stepped into view. "Miss me?" she asked as she struck a pose all the better for him to admire her beauty.

"Where were you?" he asked, not really paying any attention to what she was wearing.

"Getting ready for you." She said in a low voice.

"Ready for what?" Scott asked as he looked around, "What is this place anyways? I'm going to kill them for tampering with the danger room! Don't they know how touchy it is?"

Jean's jaw dropped and she walked right up to Scott, "Hey, over here!" she said as she knocked on his head the same as she would have a door, "Anyone in there? Hello! Sex drive!"

Scott blinked, "What?"

Jean took a deep breath, "Scott when was the last time we made love?"

He thought about it, "A year ago, why?"

Jean blinked, "And you don't see a problem with that?"

"No, should I?"

The people in the control tower could hear her teeth grinding. "Yes Scott you should!"

"But Jean we love each other right? Why should we waste time making love when we can simply be in each other's presence?"

Part of Jean wanted to go, 'awwwww' and hug him. The other part wanted to go 'arrrrrrrrrrrgh!' and hit him.

"Don't let that fool you Jean!" Kurt's voice came over the microphone, "he's got a sex drive, yesterday ve caught him looking at horse and woman porn." He said with a wave, happy to help out his friends.

Jean's hair began to float again, "What?"

Rogue and Storm finally made it into the control room, "What's goin' on?" Rogue asked as she stood behind Remy's chair.

"Your idiot brother told Jean dat Scott'd been lookin' at porn." Remy said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ya didn't Kurt!"

"I thought it might help…" the fuzzy blue one responded.

"Help get him killed." Logan finished.

"I think we have a problem." Storm said as she looked down at Scott and Jean, "She has begun to levitate once more…"

"Her eyes are shinier then yours Remy!"

"Um, is dat fire..?"

"Fuck."

Kitty and Peter felt the mansion begin to shake and jumped out of bed, threw their robes on and dashed out the door. Kitty was nearly run over by Rogue who was flying at break neck speed.

"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed as she flew back into Peter, "What's going on?"

Her answer came from Remy who was running behind Rogue, "Jean's pissed off!"

"How pissed off?" Kitty asked as she began to run along side Remy, Peter right behind her.

Before Remy could answer the piercing screech of a bird cut him, "Dat pissed!"

"Shit!" Kitty exclaimed, "What do we do?"

Remy looked at her like she was stupid, "Run!"

Warren found Betsy in the laundry room watching the clothes in the drier go round and round. It looked as though she'd never seen one do that before.

"You need a new hiding place." Warren said as he announced his presence.

Betsy jumped and turned to face him, "Warren! You startled me!"

He frowned, "Does that mean you weren't snooping through my brain for once?"

"Warren, I-"

He shook his head, blond hair fluttering around his face, "Save it. I can't believe you would do that to me. I thought you trusted me." He was disappointed as much as upset.

Betsy moved to stand in front of him, "Listen to me, I never went into your mind." She let out a small laugh, "in fact you are the only man I've ever been with that I never had too."

Warren narrowed his eyes, "Truthfully?"

She smiled and winked at him, "Trust me Warren, I never needed to tell you that you were doing anything wrong. You were always far too good at what you did."

He puffed his chest out in pride, "Well, I have always been quite bright."

"And modest…" Betsy added with a smirk. She wrapped her arms around him, "I promise lover that I've never entered your mind without your permission. I couldn't do that to you."

"And why not?" he asked, "I know you Betsy, you've never had a problem invading other peoples minds before."

"I just couldn't."

"You're avoiding the question. Why couldn't you?"

Betsy turned red, "I don't see how that matters…"

"Elizabeth…"

"Fine! I couldn't do it because I love you, you great sodding oaf! Are you happy now!" she huffed as she tried to pull out of his arms.

He held tight however, "You love me?" They had been in an on again off again relationship for years now and not once had those three little words been exchanged.

"Yes I do." She said in a small voice, "Now feel free to leave me broken hearted…"

"Why would I do that?" Warren asked as he used one hand to pull her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Because I've shown you a weakness, it's only natural that you exploit it." She said as she tried to look away from him.

He smiled at her, "I wouldn't do that to you Bets, anyone else yes, but not you."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath, "I love you too Betsy. I suppose I always have."

Her eyes misted over, "Really?"

He nodded and moved in to kiss her.

"Are you lying to get into my pants?"

Warren laughed, "Betsy, I have very rarely seen you wear pants."

She frowned, "That's not the point. For all I know this is some ridiculous scheme to-"

"Shut up Bardock."

With that Warren leaned in to kiss her, she threw her arms around him as they held each other tightly. As soon as the butterflies decided to quiet down a little, Warren began to peal off the summer dress she wore. Betsy lowered her hands to tug at his belt and pull off his shirt.

Things were definitely beginning to get interesting when the mansion began to shake. They jumped apart and looked around in confusion.

"Warren, I know I said you were good, but shouldn't the world shake _during _sex?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea, but it might be smart to go find out what's going on." He took her hand and they rushed out of the laundry room, only to see-

"Dark Phoenix!" Betsy cried as she saw the familiar red uniform.

"Correct weakling!" Dark Phoenix laughed as she loomed over the pair, "Now prepare to die!"

Both were frozen, they knew that no matter what they did, they could never hope to defeat Dark Phoenix, she was far too strong. They held each other's hands and began to hope that the end would come quickly.

"Jean stop it!"

"Scott!" Warren called, "Get out of here while you can! She's on a rampage!"

"Yes perverted one, flee in terror!" Dark Phoenix said as she turned to face Cyke, "Or did you finally realize what a wife was for and come to apologize?"

Scott shook his head as Warren and Betsy slipped away and raced down the halls towards the exit where the other X-Men were already assembled.

"I have nothing to apologize for!" Scott shouted.

Dark Phoenix snarled, "You insensitive, idiotic, argh!" she screamed as she began to pelt poor Scott with fire.

Scott shot his nifty eye lasers at Dark Phoenix in an attempt to stop her, but the beams were deflecting off her. All he was doing was cutting her uniform to shreds.

If one were to look very closely they would notice that Jean's fire was having a similar effect on Scott's uniform. Not one of her fire blasts were hurting him in the least.

Wait a minute…

Dark Phoenix suddenly descended on Scott, "Beg for mercy." She said in a seductive voice.

Scott shook his head, "Never!"

She smiled at him, "Excellent." With a wave of her hand he was on his hands and knees before her. She placed one boot-clad foot on his shoulder, "I love it when you resist."

Scott groaned and in one swift movement pulled her under him, "Beg Phoenix."

She shook her head as she tried to escape him, "Never!"

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her none too gently; she bit him in response causing him to moan in pleasure. They began to roll around on the ground tearing off the remains of each other's clothing and doing horrible, horrible things to each other. Scott managed to get on top of Jean at some point and entered her very ready body.

"I will get you back." Phoenix declared as she kissed Scott and dug her fingernails into his back.

"I hope so."

"Ya think he's dead?" Rogue asked the assembled X-Men.

"Prolly." Remy responded as he took another drag of his cig. "Goodbye mornin' meetings."

"Goodbye danger room sessions." Warren added, one arm wrapped tightly around Betsy.

"No more assigned chores," Jubilee said.

"Or night shifts." Ororo added.

"I'm gonna miss him!" Kitty cried as she began to cry.

"Me too, he wasn't so bad…" Rogue said as she too began to sniffle.

"I hate t'say it but you're right Ace. He was a pretty good guy…" Logan said.

"Even gonna miss de mornin' meetings, dey were kinda fun…" Remy said as he thought back to the last morning meeting.

"So was night shift, and dish duty…" Rogue winked at Remy.

"And garbage duty." Ororo said with a small smile.

"And danger room sessions…" Betsy and Warren said together.

"I knew you all loved me!"

The X-Men turned to see Scott and Jean emerging from the mansion wearing civies, big smiles on both of their faces.

"Wait, why aren't ya dead?" Rogue asked as she looked the couple up and down.

Logan inhaled and frowned, "What exactly were you two doing in there?"

"I thought you were killing him!" Kitty said as she began to tear up again.

"Of course not!" Jean said as she held her husband's hand. "Why would I do that?"

"Because Kurt said he was lookin' at de nasty porn…" Remy put in.

Jean and Scott looked at each other, then back to their teammates. "I think we have a confession to make." Scott said.

"You _think_?" Betsy frowned, "This had better be good."

"Well you know how Jean and I have been married for almost five years now, and been A-Men for ten." Scott began, "After all that time we've seen and done almost everything there is to do."

Jean picked up the twisted story, "After having seen and done so much, it takes a lot to really get our attention anymore. Especially when it comes to sex so…"

"We like to play elaborate roll playing games." Scott finished.

"You sayin' this was all a sick game?" Rogue demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"That's exactly what we're saying." Jean said.

"You guys are bastards." Remy said as he tossed aside his cig and went back inside.

Everyone watched him go, nodding in agreement with his assessment of the situation. "Bastards." The remaining X-Men said together as they all went off to do whatever it is they did all day.

"Well look at that Scott, not only did we play our game, we also got some team work out of them." Jean said with a smirk. "Looks like this year was a success."

"Not like the Onslaught fiasco." Scott said.

"True, that wasn't a very good idea in retrospect."

"Or the Phalanx…"

"Or the Brood…"

"Well the list goes on and on," Scott said, "How about we take this conversation upstairs."

Jean winked and giggled as they ran all the way to their bedroom.

Wow! How twisted was that?

Let's do these shout outs!

Caliente: About the whole time line thing, I have no idea. This fic is for pure shits and giggles it doesn't have to make _any _sense! Glad you like this fic so much!

Panther Nesmith: Scott and Jean definitely had some crazy sex… 0.0

TheRealMai: I just don't care about Rogue's powers in this fic. Honestly, there are more then enough fics where her powers are the center of attention and a constant head ach. This fic is for fun! I don't wanna get into too much heavy emotional stuff!

RemyShallKillBelladonna:Sweet…

Ishy: Glad y'liked the last chapter so much! Hope you enjoyed this one too!

pantherpitcher32: you got a Betsy/Warren bit in this chapter! I wouldn't be surprised if a Storm/Logan bit was on the way soon!

El: Um… I updated?

goldenone: I'm bacccccckkkkkkkkk!

To everyone else: You guys rock for reading my messed fiction! Hope you stick around for more!

Idon'tremembermyname and Ring of Tamyrlin: I'll write when I want. It's just that easy. Mean reviews don't make me write more, they make me write less. Cheers.

Well I hope you all liked this one, I sure as hell did! Next time, I have no idea what's gonna happen! We'll just have to wait and see!

Review and let me know if this was a good come back, or a Backstreet Boys one (why didn't they stay dead! Why!)

See you on the flip side,

TheWalrusWasPaul


End file.
